Confessing
by Asanisan
Summary: A HieiBotan oneshot dealing with mindless fluff. Hiei is therefore OOC.


**Confessing**

Hiei was sleeping peaceful in a tree outside Genkai's shrine when a racket from inside awaked him. It sounded like a screaming match between the old lady and the baka onna. But that was next to impossible. There was no way the onna would yell at one of her elders, especially one she held such respect for. He leaned in slightly to listen better. He couldn't make out what was being said, but there was no doubt that it was the onna and the old one yelling at the top of their lungs.

The voices started to sound closer and quite a few bangs and crashes could be heard from inside. It wasn't an attack because he felt no youki other than his sister's in the area. What in the three worlds could they be doing to make so much noise and destruction? Suddenly, the shoji right across from his tree opened wide and the onna came flying out of it head first. She hit the ground with a hard thud face first.

"Now, you listen to me you blue-headed, feather-brained, oversized cat! You may be older than me, but you'll still learn to take my advice! And if you don't, I won't let you back in this house! Now, go tell him!"

The shoji slammed shut. Botan pulled her face out of the dirt and looked up at the tree in front of her, the tree he was currently sitting in. He wanted to laugh at her utterly befuddled expression, but he didn't have the time. Their eyes met too quickly and he was pulled into the pinkish purple depths.

Luckily, he blinked only a second later and was able to break the trance. He raised an eyebrow at her as if to question the situation. He wasn't expecting her to face to flush a cherry red and fear to replace the astonishment in her eyes. She gave him a watery smile before getting up and running to the shoji, scratching at it.

"Genkai!" she whined at the door. "Genkai!"

"Shut up! Grow some balls and tell him or fuck off!" the old woman roared through the door.

"But if I grew some balls, it would all be rather pointless," she muttered to herself. Hiei's sensitive ears heard it.

"It's like ripping out a band-aid, baka! Just spit it out and get the damn thing over with!" Genkai yelled at her regardless of not hearing her murmurings.

"Do I have to?" Botan asked through the shoji.

"Only if you want in, where there is Yukina's famous apple pie," Genkai said harshly.

Hiei couldn't see her face, but from the slump in her shoulders, he could tell she was pouting. He watched with curiosity as she sighed, apparently resigning herself to whatever Hiei wanted her to do. What would be so important to cause the onna and the hag to fight?

Botan glanced over her shoulder and looked at him. Her face instant went dark red and she quickly turned back around. She sighed once more before she got to her feet and walked to the base of his tree. She wouldn't look up from the ground the whole time she was walking, making him wonder what she had in mind.

Although he couldn't see her eyes, her face was as red as could be, the dark red color leeching to her neck and ears.

"H-Hiei?" she asked cautiously.

"What, onna?" he asked, too curious to not respond.

"Um…Well…the thing is…um…you see…it's like this…"

She was stuttering, so she had just shut her mouth and refused to say anything. It was a strange change from her usual talkativeness. As refreshing as it was to him, it just wasn't Botan. Although, it wasn't like he was going to say anything about it.

"Like a fucking band-aid!" Genkai hollered from behind the shoji.

Botan took a deep breath and then said in a hurried rush…

"Hiei, I think you're awesome! Your sword skills are great. Your Dragon of the Darkness Flame is super cool. And your hair is always perfect. And your eyes are this terrific color. And who else has a star pattern in his hair? And you're always so tough. And you never mess up. And I really admire you for all of that!"

She ran away with a glowing red face before he could saw one word to her confession. He could only stare as she ran back to Genkai's, the shoji quickly opening to admit her.

"That's my girl," Genkai said proudly before shutting the shoji behind her, leaving him outside and utterly confused.

"You know he'll probably kill me for that, right?" he heard the onna say before she was too far into the house to be able to hear.

The sound of Genkai's answer was that of agreement with the onna's assessment. But really they were both wrong. He was too busy trying to puzzle out what had just happened to plan anyone's death.

Had the onna just said what he thought she had said? He had to take stock of this.

Number 1: She admired him. He couldn't help but smirk at that.

Number 2: She thought he never made mistakes. She was obviously wrong on that. He had made many mistakes in his life, but he was willing to overlook her oversight.

Number 3: She thought he was tough. Well, of course she did. He was pretty damn tough if he did say so himself.

Number 4: She liked his hair, especially the style and the star pattern. He didn't really know what to do with that.

Number 5: She liked the color of his eyes. It was a strange feeling. Most people were too scared to notice that his eyes were almost the exact shade of blood. What did that say about her? Did she honestly not fear him so much anymore that she could honestly appreciate the color of his eyes? He guessed her eyes were a nice color, too.

Number 6: She thought his Dragon was "super cool." What was he supposed to think about that? The Dragon was supposed to strike abject fear into the hearts of all who witnessed its mighty power. And the onna thought it was "super cool?" She obviously wouldn't think that if it were aiming for her. That was it! She never thought it would be aiming at her because he controlled its actions. Did she really trust in him that much? He supposed he was flattered.

Number 7: She thought his sword skills were great. This was also obvious. He was only one of the best swordsmen in Makai. Why was she saying useless things like that? Was she really so impressed by them? He liked that he impressed her.

Number 8: She thought he was awesome. Maybe she wasn't as stupid as he gave her credit for. But why did thinking about her saying those words make him blush? It was so damn confusing. Fucking baka onna!

"Hiei, do you want some pie?" Yukina asked.

She must have snuck up on him while he was thinking about what Botan had said. He shook his head and pretended to go to sleep, despite the frown on her face.

"It's got sweet snow on the side," his sister tempted.

He was down by her side in an instant. "Hn. Let's go."

He walked into the kitchen to the sight of Botan enjoying an extra large piece of pie, moaning every time the sweet desert touched her tongue. He was sure his cheeks tinted lightly, not only at her previous confession, but also at the suggestiveness of the sounds she was making.

On the other hand, she didn't seem to care about the confession as long as she had pie. She waved to him as if nothing had ever happened. He glared at her, but she ignored him in favor of the pie. Damn pie.

Yukina quickly dished him up a plate. His piece of pie was really only a sliver, but was made up for by the extreme amount of sweet snow piled on the side. He sat down beside the baka onna. He glanced at her plate to see she didn't even have any sweet snow. What the hell was she thinking? He soon found out when she took the last bite of her pie.

"Yukina, can I have some ice cream now?"

The young koorime smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Botan. I gave it all to Hiei."

"What? But I wanted some," she pouted.

"Hn. You should have gotten some when you got your pie, baka onna," he told her callously as he took another spoonful of sweet snow from the large mountain on his plate.

"No way. You can't mix pie and ice cream! The two are too perfect of a dessert by themselves to ruin them by slapping them together like that. You have to eat them one at a time."

He had to admit that she was right. The warm apple pie was causing the sweet snow to melt and soaking the pie in the sweet liquid. The pie now looked wet and soggy and not worth eating. To make it worse, the liquid that was once good sweet snow was now a puddle on his plate, making it seem far less desirable than the cold stuff around it.

"Hn. Here."

And he turned his plate so that the cold side of the mountain of sweet snow was facing her.

"Oh, no. Hiei, I can't take your sweet snow."

"Hn. You're not. We're sharing," he said gruffly, deciding to take a bite of the soggy pie just to get it over with. "For what you said earlier."

She smiled brightly at him, thanked him, and dove right into the sweet snow. The moaning she did over the warm pie was nothing compared to the soft mewling she made as she ate the cold sweet snow. It had his cheeks tinting pink over more, but somehow he couldn't find it within himself to dislike this reaction to her.

In fact, he very well might get used to this.

------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** For anyone who can't tell, it isn't just Botan doing the confessing here.

Yes, this is the brainless rot that comes out of my head in the wee hours of the morning.


End file.
